Akazoo Vapith
Lord''' Akazoo Vapith''' a Hylian military commander who plays a major role during during the Gerudo Wars and later betrays the Kingdom of Hyrule for the Gohma. He is the third owner of the Eye of Truth. History Gerudo Wars In 99 AG, when trade from Ordona Province suddenly stops, a young Commander Akazoo, leader of the Kingdom's Ironclad Elites, accompanies Princess Marhala and General Kazakk to Nal Ordona to investigate the problem. There he discovers a small army of Gerudo and Darknuts trying to take over the town from the Ordonians. The Hylian army works with them to drive the invaders away. During the battle, the ranks of the invaders are suddenly bolstered by a group of Stalfos raising from the corpses of killed Gerudo, though by working with the Ordonians, the Hylians are able to emerge victorious. After the battle, Akazoo inspects the dead (for good) Stalfos, excited to know that immortality is not a legend and actually exists. Kazakk tries to dissuade Akazoo from this, considering the Stalfos to be evil abominations and undeath to be damnation. Immediately after that, Princess Zelda recalls the entire army to Hyrule Prime, having been warned by the assassin Azrily that Lord Agahnim, head of the Sheikah Cadre, has been abusing his authority by officially declaring war against the Gerudo. Returning to Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda then fortifies Hyrule Castle as Gerudo armies under the command of Ganondorf march upon the capital in preparation for an assault. Akazoo helps defend the city against the invading Gerudo, though Ganondorf's forces prove too powerful. After Princess Zelda is killed in a duel with Ganondorf, the rest of the garrison surrenders to the Gerudo. During the Darknut occupation of Hyrule Castle Town, Akazoo asks the eccentric girl Agitha, who proclaims herself Princess of the Insect Kingdom, to use her house as a hiding place for himself and his men. Agitha accepts on the condition he obeys her commands. Akazoo agrees but says once he marries Zelda she will have to obey him. Agitha grins, tells Akazoo that he will still have to listen to her Queen - a Gohma Queen. .]] A year after the city's fall, Akazoo leads the imprisoned Hylian garrison to aid Impa in a revolt against Agahnim. After Agahnim is killed, the Eye of Truth, which he has been using to control Hylian soldiers, falls into the possession of Akazoo. Akazoo then accompanies General Kazakk in the invasion of Ashinon and Ontheon to capture Ganondorf and rescue the young Princess Zelda from Vaati's clutches. Second Golden Age Following the end of the war, Akazoo adopts the orphaned Agitha, likely to siphon money out of her estate. He raises her and through her starts to make contact with the Gohma. He is rewarded with a title and high-echelon military rank for his service in the Gerudo Wars, becoming one of Hyrule's noble Lords. Slowly over time, the Eye of Truth drives Akazoo insane. In 103 AG, Princess Oraiya Zelda IV chooses to marry General Kazakk instead of Akazoo, causing him to feel cheated out and denied the glory he earned in the Gerudo Wars. Akazoo begins working against the Kingdom and Royal family in secret, Akazoo begins using his friend Azrily to acquire secrets from the Sheikah Cadre which may be useful to him. At some point the two discover the secret hidden by the First Sages and plan to release Sulkaris with the aid of the Gohma. Akazoo orders Agitha to contact the Gohma and proposes to help them in freeing Sulkaris. Unknown to Agitha and the Gohma, Akazoo plans to create an army which can withstand both the first Sages and Sulkaris -an army of the dead. With what he learns from hidden Sheikah knowledge and from the Eye of Truth, he discovers the process by which Dethl hollows out its victims into Devoured and attempts to use a similar process to raise and command the dead. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, when Princess Zelda IV and her daughter are on vacation at Malkariko, Akazoo sets his plan to betray the Kingdom into motion. He commissions the Keaton robber baron Halthor to steal the Goronu, the artefact used by Ganondorf to raise the Stalfos in the Gerudo Wars; has Azrily steal the Malmord, an ancient Sheikah pocket prison; and summons Agitha to inform the Gohma that the time to move is now. Agitha warns them the Gohma won't spare their lives even though they have aided them, so Akazoo plans to use the Malmord for a ritual that shall allow them to survive. When the Gohma storm into Malkariko and overwhelm the garrison, Akazoo enters the room where the Princesses are residing. Princess Zelda IV asks him about the garrison's well-being, but Akazoo reveals to her how much he loathes her and her husband, and how much she has become a joke. The Princess suddenly pulls out a knife and stabs Akazoo at the face, but Akazoo is utterly unconcerned, removing the knife along with part of his face and uses it to stab Zelda herself. Discovering Princess Zelda V hiding under the table, Akazoo chases her down while declaring the Kingdom of Hyrule has fallen into complacency. She attempts to run away, but finds her exit blocked by Azrily, who imprisons her inside the Malmord. Akazoo then leaves Agitha and Mido in charge of the Gohma while he and Azrily to Halthor's hideout in the Vigjaro Glade to barter the captured Princess for the Goronu. However, when the negotiations are still underway, King Kazakk, Link and the Hylian army bring the fight to them. Labeled a traitor by his former friend, Akazoo explains that he has discovered a conspiracy by the First Sages, and aided in releasing Sulkaris in preparation for an oncoming war against the Firstborn. Of course Kazakk is not convinced, so Akazoo forcibly takes the Goronu from Halthor's hands and uses it to reanimate the Hylian dead buried under Vigjaro Glade's estate. Amid the fighting, Kazakk breaches the manor and engages Akazoo in a duel, but is nearly killed if not for an intervention by Link. Kazakk charges Akazoo through a window and impales him, and the two continue their battle outside, ending in Akazoo being decapitated by the Hylian King. With Akazoo dead, his Stalfos collapse back into inert bones. However, as the result of the ritual he performed with the Malmord a few months ago, Akazoo manages to evade going to Termina and stay in Hyrule even after his initial death. His severed head is recovered by Azrily. Quotes * Sanity is for the weak I say. * We now live in a society where all are brought down to the lowest level by each other, a society where reward is reprimanded out of jealousy, out of a sense of false entitlement. And yet, we live in a society of celebrities where those such as you are worshiped as an idol! As a god! Such hypocrisy! No little girl, I am giving these people what they crave. I am bringing them a world where all are truly nothing, and they never have to worry about defeat, about losing, about others rising above them in triumph. The people will they themselves never amount to anything, and all they will have to look up to is their self appointed false idol to grant them solace, me. But first, I need your gift. Category:Stalfos Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes